He's a werewolf, Stiles!
by VampireWolfie
Summary: in this fanfic stiles is a girl. it takes place around the '60-'70. it may be a bit Greasey. Sterek and Scisaac included.
1. Chapter 1

**C1**

Stella had always loved learning things, but she loved being with her friends the most. They'd have manicures and pedicures on Wednesday, except for Danny and Ethan that is, and every Saturday they'd have a sleepover. Today was Saturday, so Stella was checking if she had everything to go to Lydia's place.

"Hairbrush, check. Toothbrush and toothpaste, check. Pyjamas, check. …I should shave my legs before I go, we'll probably go swimming in her pool again." Stella went to her bathroom. In only half an hour Danny would pick her up to go to Lydia.

**25 minutes later**

"Stella, Danny's here!"

"I'm coming, daddy!"

Stella grabbed her bags -2, why do us girl always need so much stuff?- and went downstairs. Danny was waiting at the door.

"Hey Stiles, you look great. So, what do you think Lydia is going to do to us this time?"

"The usual I think. Facemasks, chatting, pillow fight, swimming,… What do you think about her new boyfriend?"

"Aidan? Oh, he's fine. He's Ethan's twin brother."

"Ethan's twin brother? As in your Ethan?"

"Yes, Stiles. How many Ethans do you know?"

"One. …No wait, two. I forgot my 3rd cousin."

"Then you know who I mean."

"Yes, Dan, I know."

They talked about Aiden on their way to Lydia. When they arrived at the Martin household, Lydia stood in the kitchen mixing something in a bowl. Stiles leaned towards Danny, whispering into his ear.

"I have a feeling she's making a new kind of mask…"

"I bet we're going to be used as guinea pigs."

"I hope you're wrong."

Danny knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malia, can you get that? It's probably Stiles and Danny!"

"Sure!"

The group of friends always got so much louder when they had sleepovers. Stella, or Stiles, because that's how her friends liked to call her, was sure that the neighbours could hear them every time.

"Hey guys! Want diner?"

"Sounds perfect, I'm starving!"

"…Are you wearing jeans again?"

"Ehm, no, of course not. A girl shouldn't wear jeans."

"Stiles. Come from behind the counter."

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Stella Martha Claudia Stilinski."

"Fine, I'm wearing jeans! You know, I totally DON'T get why a girl can't wear jeans!"

"Jeans are for boys and men, Stiles. You know that very well."

While Lydia was giving Stiles a lecture on why she couldn't wear jeans, Allison and Ethan arrived. Allison's face became pure shock and horror when she saw stiles in jeans.

"Stiles, did your father see you in those jeans?"

"She was wearing a skirt when I picked her up, with the jeans underneath. She took it off in my car."

"Stiles, you're just hopeless…" she sighed.

"I thank you very much for that compliment, Allison."

Everyone, except for Lydia, laughed at that. She was still furious about the jeans.

"You are so lucky my parents aren't home, missy."

"I know, I know. Now let's eat!"

Stiles almost jumped on her chair, falling of it. Screeching very unladylike.

"Owww… that hurt…."

"If you must scream, at least scream like a girl and not like a bird."

"…Not thanks for that horrible compliment."

They sat down around the table, joking and laughing during diner, enjoying each other's company.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what are you going to test on us this time, lyds?"

"Chocolate masks. You too, boys, don't try to get out of it."

"Come on, Lyds, I wanted to go out. To dance. It's Saturday!"

"We can do that next week, Stiles."

"Okay…"

They went up to Lydia's room and laid down their stuff. They could easily fit in with the 8 of them. Lydia would sleep in her bed and the others slept on the floor in sleepingbags.

"Too bad Kira had family coming over."

"yeah. But she's meeting up with us tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Where?"

"at the library. We're going to make our homework there remember?"

"Oh, I totally forgot! I already made mine."

"No problem. You can help us."

"Sure! Now let's get it over with that mask."

When they had the masks on they chatted about the homework and the teachers at school. When they had to take it off they'd almost forgotten they had them on.

"Hey, did you hear that there's a new guy coming to our class?"

"Really? Where did you hear that, Erika?"

"Boyd told me. He said he's going to try to get in the lacrosse team."

"maybe we can put him together with you, Stiles, you definetly need some romance in your life. You'd think you're turning into a boy!"

"oh Shut it, Malia."

"Just an idea…"

"Girls, girls, calm down. Let's get ready to sleep. It's late."

They fell asleep soon and by the first rays of the sunlight shining through the window, Stella woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

She went downstairs, and took her sketchbook with her. She always loved to draw things. It reminded her of her mother. She'd draw things she'd seen or things from her dreams. For almost a week now she'd had the same dream over and over. It was about a man, and they'd meet in the forest. The first dream she got to know his name; Derek Hale. The second night they'd talked some more about their lives, like how they both lost people they love and what they like to do. They shared things like music, art and their love for nature. Last night, they'd kissed. It felt so real, so amazing.

"If only he wouldn't be a dream…"

She opened her sketchbook on the page where she was drawing him. He was clearly older then her. His eyes popped out, but she had trouble to remember which colour his eyes were. They'd been forest green, but also a hellish flashy blue. Ethan came into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Stiles. Up already?"

"Yeah, the perks of sleeping next to the window."

"What are you drawing?"

"Nothing special. Just some stuff I saw yesterday on my way here."

She closed her sketchbook. No one had ever seen her drawings in her sketchbooks. Only the things she made in class.

"Erika and Danny are awake too."

"Fighting over the bathroom?"

"Yeah. We're the smart ones of the group."

"Oh yeah. Anything is fine to check our teeth and hair."

"And lipstick in your case."

"You noticed? I thought it was the same colour of my lips. Lydia got it for me."

"For your birthday last year, wasn't it."

"That's right."

"Erika is SO unfair." Danny came into the room.

"you look good enough, Dan."

"You know nothing."

"Thanks."

Danny looked confused at that, making Ethan and Stiles laugh. He looked at Ethan.

"just something we talked about."

"Oh."


	5. Chapter 5

**C5**

When everyone was downstairs, they decided they'd work in groups for the homework. Stiles would help whoever needed it. Lydia and the other girls had forced stiles to wear a skirt.

"Lydia, this is so stupiiiiiiid."

"You should't have been so annoying yesterday. They I might have been softer on you."

"No, you wouldn't."

"yes, I would. I would have let you wear pants."

"But not jeans."

"That's true."

Stiles kept on nagging on their way to the library. Danny remembered he should have taken tape with him, so he could tape Stiles' mouth close.

"Dan, I know what you're thinking but you're not going to do that to me again. It was horrible!"

"Oh, yeah, you couldn't talk. How horrible."

"It was!"

They got to the library where Kira was waiting. The boys were coming too.

"Hey, what if they bring the new guy?"

"Aidan said they were going to ask him."

"What? I only packed lunch for 14 people!"

"I'm sure it'll be alright."

"Fine."

they got out of the small bus Ethan owned. And indeed, the new guy WAS with the others. And he looked EXACTLY like in the dreams. Stiles blinked a few times, nope, dreamboy was still there!

"Hey girls, this is-"

"Derek Hale…"

"eh, yeah, how do you, s-"

"Stella Stilinski…"

"Okay, guys. What's going on here? Have you met before?"

Derek looked at Stella, to the others and back to Stella.

"Care for a walk?"

"Sure. We can go to the park."

They walked away quickly, next to each other. When they were far enough not to be heard, he turned to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**C6**

"You're real."

"So are you. How? Why? I mean… I thought you were a dream…"

"Tell me about it. You even look exactly like in the dreams…"

"You too… …Derek? How many dreams did you have? About us and our meetings in the forest?"

Stella wondered if he had also dreamed about the kiss last night. She really liked him. He remembered and he knew what she meant. Unknowingly they'd gotten closer to each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"All of them…"

"Really…?"

Stella never had a boyfriend before, not a real one, one that would last longer than a week until they got tired of her. Derek felt weird, like a million of insects were running underneath his skin.

''Yes…"

Derek acted on instinct, leaning towards Stiles. Looking at her lips. She looked at him, taking in every little peace if his handsome face. They were only inches from each other. Stiles' lips were slightly parted.

"Hey, guys!"

They jumped away from each other. WHY did Scott always RUIN the nice things!? Derek glared at him, stiles pouting cutely that he just missed the chance to kiss Derek. When Derek saw it, it made him even more pissed at Scott.

"What is it, Scott?"

"Most of the group has the homework done. They send me to see why you were taking so long."

"Oh really? Guess we'll join you guys."

They followed Scott back to the library and Derek leaned towards stiles.

"Is he always like this?"

"yeah, you'll get used to it."

"You think?"

They got to the library when Liam just finished his homework. They all sat around one table, making it very crowded. Stiles pulled out her sketchbook and her pencils. Derek, who'd sat down next to him and hadn't brought anything with him, was glancing at it while stiles made a sketch of the group. They sat so close next to each other, stiles could hear him breath.

"I'd use more shadow on Ethan's jacket."

"Iep!" stiles jumped up from the sudden voice in his ear, earning an annoyed look from the secretary. "Derek, don't scare me like that!"

"just giving my opinion. Nice drawning. You're really good."

"T-Thanks…" Stiles blushed. He put down his sketchbook, looking at his watch and then turning to derek.

"So, how'd your first day in the wolfpack?"

"…The what?"

"The wolfpack. Or just the Pack. I call the group that."

"ohh. Yeah, it's nice."


	7. Chapter 7

**C7**"Hey Derek, why did you actually move to Beacon Hills?"

"Scott!" Stiles hissed at him, forgetting only she knew what had happened to Derek's family.

"Well… After our family died my uncle took me and 2 of my sisters away to live with him. My older sister… died recently and… Cora and I wanted to live here. Together with Laura we always wanted to return, live here, where we have so much memories… We asked him for it…"

"Oh man, I'm so sorry I asked…"

Derek looked very uncomfortable. Stiles put her hand on his underneath the table, glad that Lydia had noticed too that he was uncomfortable talking about his family.

"So, Allison, about that shoes I told you about. Do you think it's good deal?"

"Yeah, you should buy them."

They started to talk about clothers, shoes, school and Jackson, Lydia's ex. Some time had passed when Lydia cleared her throat.

"Shall we go to the park for lunch?"

"yeah, sounds good."

"fine by me."

They packed their stuff and got ready to go to the park. Lydia had done a part of an assay that had to be done in 2 weeks so she had more to pack. While she grabbed her books, she accidentally took Stiles' sketchbook, that had ended up on her pile of finished work when he'd put it down before.

"Okay, so Aidan and Ethan are getting the food, I say we should go look for a nice place to eat."

"Thanks, I'm starving."

"you always are."

"Not true!"

Stiles pouted again, making Derek -who was mostly looking, rather staring, at Stiles- making Derek's eyes almost getting hearts in them.

"Want me to carry your bag? Looks pretty heavy."

"Nah. I'm fine. But thanks for the offer. It's not like it isn't nice or anything. It is very nice, you are very nice. And handsome. … Did I just say that out loud?"

"…God, you're weird. … but good weird, not crazy weird."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

Stiles blushed. Again. Why was she blushing so much today? Was it because Derek? Yeah, it definitely is Derek. It's totally his fault.

"Hello? Earth to Stella?"

"huh? Oh, sorry. Got caught up in the thoughts."

"That's alright."

At the park they sat down by a big oak tree on the side of the woods. Derek, who clearly was very interested in Stiles for everyone except for Stiles, sat down next to her. Isaac sat to Stiles' other side, sneaking glances at Stiles. The food was put down on a blanket and everyone had taken a seat around the table.

"Hey, what about Truth or Dare?"

"Great idea, Erica!"

"Yeah, sounds fun."

"Lydia, why don't you start?"


End file.
